


Not At All Weird

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first step to being like someone you admire is dressing like them. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All Weird

You stared in the mirror, running your hands down your sides to smooth out the over-long white coat so that it flared just right to frame your grandmother's famous blue atom symbol on your chest. You wondered, not for the first time, if you should maybe stuff something in the shirt to fill out the obviously loose chest area, but that would probably require wearing a bra of some type, and while wearing your dead grandma's adventuring clothes was Totally Okay and Not At All Weird Like Dirk Said It Was, you think you should probably draw the line at your grandma's underthings. Even if she was a world-famous explorer, botanist, and roboticist. 

Still, the outfit looks rather dashing on you, if you do say so yourself, and after you modified the skirt to leave most of your long legs free, it was surprisingly comfortable! Nice and loose. Very. Ah. Refreshing, if you will. And you can finally wear your thigh holsters properly! Though you have to hike the skirt the rest of the way up to access them, but that hardly seems an issue, to you. What's a little decorum in the face of looking really cool as you draw out and dual-wield a pair of badass pistols? Decorum can suck eggs, for all you care! (pardon your language.) 

Now you came here to look good and shoot stuff, and it looks like you've already got point one covered--who wants to volunteer for point two?


End file.
